Vs. Victini Warrior 2
Vs. Victini Warrior 2 is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/2/2019. Story Narrator: Long ago, in the Kingdom of Pallet, people and Pokémon lived in peace. They were ruled by Princess Yuria, who brought this age of peace and prosperity to the realm. However, there are always those who threaten the balance and misuse Pokémon. The princess served as the guardian to an ancient treasure, and should it fall into the hands of evil, the realm will fall into ruins. That is where the Knights of Pallet come into play. And the strongest of them, Sir Ian, known as the Victini Warrior. Sir Ian and Victini run through a forested area, following a trail of footprints. An autumn Deerling grazes as they run by, raising its head and watching them go. Ian and Victini break out of the forest, stopping at the edge of a sand pit. Captain Cilan laughs manically at the castle wall, with Princess Yuria tied to a post. Captain Cilan: Ah-ha! The fierce Victini Warrior! So you are the one assigned to protect the princess?! You are not doing a good job at the moment! Princess Yuria: Sir Ian! Get back! He is much too dangerous! Sir Ian: I will not! It is my sworn duty to protect you, Your Majesty. And with the power of Victini, victory will shine on the side of justice! Captain Cilan: Ha! You speak of justice, when all you will experience is defeat! Pansage, use Bullet Seed! A spew of energy seeds shoots from the forest behind them, striking the two in the back and crippling them. Pansage flips out of the forest, landing in front of them. Ian: Flame Charge! Cilan: Stop them with Bite! Victini stomps the ground repeatedly, being encased in flames. Victini charges forward, Pansage dodging to the side and Biting into Victini’s ear. Victini grimaces as Pansage swings Victini around and tosses it away. Sir Ian lunges to catch Victini in his arms, being knocked back. Yuria: Sir Ian! I order you to retreat now! Captain Cilan: Yes! Listen to your majesty and flee! You cannot stop me from obtaining the Treasure of the Ancients! Sir Ian: You shall never obtain it! Flame Burst! Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. Pansage leaps back to dodge, the Flame Burst embers shooting up and scraping it. Pansage lands besides Captain Cilan, and begins glowing with a golden aura. Sir Ian: What is that? Captain Cilan: That, is a taste of my might! Rock Tomb! Pansage holds its arms up, forming a giant boulder overhead. It flings it at Sir Ian and Victini, the two terrified. Sir Ian: Victini, Confusion! Victini glows blue as does the boulder, stopping the Rock Tomb directly above them. Victini strains to hold it, when a golden beam of energy from Solar Beam strikes the Rock Tomb, causing it to crumble. The debris falls and buries Sir Ian and Victini. Princess Yuria looks frantic, as Captain Cilan laughs manically. Captain Cilan: So much for your hero! And now, Princess, you will lead me to the location of the Treasure of the Ancients! The scene focuses on the debris pile, as it begins to shift. Victini uses Confusion to burst its way free, allowing Ian to dig out as well. Victini pants heavily, as Sir Ian pick it up. Captain Cilan and Princess Yuria are gone. Sir Ian: Hang strong, Victini. We shall find a way. Deerling: Deer. Sir Ian turns, as the Deerling from before pushes a Sitrus berry towards them. Sir Ian walks over and takes it, feeding it to Victini. Sir Ian: Thank you, Deerling. I must ask, are you familiar with this forest? Deerling: Deer? Sir Ian: It is the forest of the maiden, where the Dragon Maiden Iris lives, according to legend. She only comes in time of distress. I need to obtain the power to defeat Captain Cilan. Will you take me? Deerling says nothing, instead prances off into the forest. Sir Ian sighs, when he looks to see Deerling waiting for them. His spirits lifted, he pursues after Deerling. A thick mist envelops the forest, Sir Ian having lost sight of Deerling. Dragon Maiden Iris: (Voice ominously echoing) To those who seek power, you come to the right place. Dragon Maiden Iris appears through the mist, with Axew having a serious expression on his face. Dragon Maiden Iris: However, power does not come easily, nor is it for the faint of heart. You must show true determination to obtain it. Sir Ian: I am Sir Ian, knight serving Princess Yuria! If I am to rescue her, then I must become stronger! Please bestow your wisdom upon us! Dragon Maiden Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage. Axew’s stomach glows with blue dragon energy, as it fires it in the shape of a dragon. Ian and Victini leap back to dodge the attack, smoke rising to add to the mist. Dragon Maiden Iris: If you cannot even handle our power, what hope do you have in rescuing your princess? Dragon Rage. Ian: Flame Burst! Axew fires Dragon Rage, as Victini shoots Flame Burst. It strikes the side of Dragon Rage and explodes, though doesn’t stop the attack. Dragon Rage hits the ground, blasting Ian and Victini back. Victini gets up, going to defend Ian. Dragon Maiden Iris: You are weak. You will be unable to persevere through the challenges ahead of you. Sir Ian: (Struggles to stand) We may be weak. But we have the will to protect and rescue our princess! No one will stop our mission! Victini: Victini! Sunlight pierces through the trees, as Victini begins glowing with a golden aura. It holds its hands together, forming a golden energy ball. Sir Ian is awestruck, his face lighting up. Sir Ian: A new power to protect those dear! Now Victini! Use Solar Beam! Victini fires Solar Beam, as Axew releases Dragon Rage. The attacks collide and explode, creating a smokescreen. Dragon Maiden Iris: You now have the power and conviction to rescue Princess Yuria. Go forth warrior, and prevent the Captain from obtaining his prize. Sir Ian stands up, as Victini climbs onto his shoulder. Sir Ian: I will not fail. Sir Ian and Victini make it out of the forest, to a rocky canyon and cliffside area. The two walk through, as Sir Ian eyes the surroundings carefully. They pass a rock, it rising up to reveal Dwebble. Dwebble: (Alerting) Dwebble! Sir Ian and Victini tense up, as they look up the cliffside. Scraggy, Drilbur, Snivy, Purrloin and Tepig rise out of hiding, growling hostilely at Sir Ian and Victini. A shrill laugh occurs, as First Mate Rui rises as well. First Mate Rui: Did you think the Captain was stupid enough to not have a contingency plan?! You must be stupider than you look! Sir Ian: An ambush. First Mate Rui: Attack! Dwebble taps its claws together, forming several boulders around itself. It fires Rock Slide at Sir Ian and Victini, the two running to dodge. Snivy fires Leaf Storm while Tepig shoots Ember, setting the vortex on fire. Victini throws Flame Burst, causing it to explode in the air. Scraggy and Purrloin leap down at them with Headbutt and Scratch, Victini preparing itself. The ground bulges, as it and Ian are forced to jump apart as Drilbur Digs out of the ground. Scraggy appears and Headbutts Sir Ian, knocking him to the ground. Victini lands when Purrloin appears, Scratching it repeatedly. First Mate Rui laughs manically. First Mate Rui: You might as well surrender! There’s no way you can defeat us all alone! Voice: Who’s says he’s alone? First Mate Rui turns towards the forest, as a spiraling wave of water shoots out in the form of Oshawott in Aqua Jet. He bursts Purrloin, Drilbur and Scraggy, knocking them away. He breaks out of the Aqua Jet and skids to a stop in a dramatically cool pose, scalchop glimmering. First Mate Rui cowers at the development, when Dragon Rage comes out of the forest, destroying the terrain of the cliffside and forcing Dwebble, Tepig and Snivy back. Dragon Maiden Iris and Axew come out of the forest’s edge. Dragon Maiden Iris: Leave her to us. Sir Ian nods, as he and Victini take off. They follow the path, arriving at the entrance to a cave. Sir Ian: The Cave of Ancients. Be wary, Victini. The two walk into the cave, a mischievous grin apparent on the floor. Victini steps on the face, and is electrocuted by Thunder Shock. Victini stumbles back, sparking from paralysis. Stunfisk’s Camouflage wears off as it rises up, chuckling. Sir Ian: He continues to leave traps. Victini! Victini remains standing, as Stunfisk fires another Thunder Shock. Victini blocks it with Flame Burst, then charges in with Flame Charge. It knocks Stunfisk over, as the two take off running deeper into the cave. Captain Cilan drags Princess Yuria deep into the cave, where they find a room with a torch on the wall and a chest. Captain Cilan: Finally! The Treasure of the Ancients is mine! Thank you for leading me here, Princess. Captain Cilan shoves Princess Yuria away, her falling to the ground. She squirms away, as she makes it to the wall of the cave. Captain Cilan prepares to open the chest. Yuria: Oh my friend. Please heed my call. Fulfill your duty and defend this treasure. A roar echoes through the cave, stopping Captain Cilan. Druddigon enters, the room shaking with each step. Captain Cilan: So you had a guard, huh? No matter! Captain Cilan swings his jacket open, with Pansage leaping out. Pansage fires Bullet Seed, it doing nothing but irritate Druddigon. Druddigon glows red and flexes her muscles, charging with Super Power. Pansage dodges as Druddigon punches the wall, causing part of the ceiling to collapse and fall. Princess Yuria scurries out of the way, as sunlight shines into the room. Captain Cilan: Ha! Your mistake! Pansage, Solar Beam! And Lillipup, Helping Hand! Captain Cilan swings his jacket again, this time Lillipup coming out. Pansage leaps into the air and glows gold as it charges Solar Beam. Lillipup glows with a gold aura that is transferred to Pansage’s, amplifying its power. It fires a powerful Solar Beam, plowing Druddigon into the ground. Druddigon struggles to get back up, but is unable to. Captain Cilan: (Maniacal laughter) You really thought you could defeat me?! A Flame Burst shoots through, striking Lillipup and defeating him. Captain Cilan looks appalled, as Sir Ian and Victini arrive. Sir Ian: You won last time by hiding your Lillipup. Victory will not see you fit to win again. Yuria: Sir Ian! You are here?! Sir Ian: For you, Your Majesty. Captain Cilan: It does not matter! Captain Cilan opens the chest, revealing several gems inside. He pulls out a Grass Gem. Captain Cilan: For I shall be invincible! Pansage, utilize the Gem and use Solar Beam! Captain Cilan throws the Grass Gem to Pansage, it grabbing it. It glows with a powerful gold aura as it charges Solar Beam. Princess Yuria makes it to Druddigon, which manages to cut the rope with her claw. Princess Yuria runs to the chest, pulling out another Grass Gem. Yuria: Sir Ian! She throws the Grass Gem, Victini catching it. Victini glows gold as well, and charges its own Solar Beam. Captain Cilan: You little! Sir Ian: Victini! We cannot lose! Full power! Pansage and Victini fire Solar Beam at full power, a massive explosion occurring. The smoke fades, Captain Cilan and Pansage still standing. Captain Cilan smirks, when an enlarged Flame Burst shoots out of the smoke, striking and defeating Pansage. Captain Cilan: No! Captain Cilan runs to grab another gem, when he is lifted into the air by Confusion. He helplessly flails, as Princess Yuria approaches Sir Ian. Yuria: Sir Ian. What you did was beyond reckless, and you disobeyed my direct orders! And yet, I thank you for it. Sir Ian goes down on one knee, bowing to her. Sir Ian: It is my honor. The group makes it outside, the Pokémon retreating into the forest. First Mate Rui is down on the ground, Oshawott triumphantly standing over her. Dragon Maiden Iris is visible for a moment leading the Pokémon away, when a mist rises and obscures her, causing her to vanish. Sir Ian and Princess Yuria look up to the sky. Narrator: And thus, evil is foiled yet again. But the seeds of evil always rise again, which means the Victini Warrior hasn’t seen the last of his fights. '' '''The End' Main Events * It's revealed that Victini has learned Solar Beam off screen. Characters * Sir Ian * Captain Cilan * Dragon Maiden Iris * First Mate Rui Pokémon * Zorua (Luke's, as Princess Yuria) * Victini (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Pansage (Cilan's) * Dwebble (Cilan's) * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Axew (Iris') * Scraggy (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Deerling (Rui's) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Lillipup (Rui's) Trivia * This episode technically features no main characters, as these are all their characters in the movie instead of themselves. * All the Pokémon in the main characters' parties are featured in the movie. * Victini learned to use Solar Beam while they were filming that scene. Ian's expression is genuine due to the sudden nature of learning it. * Lillipup using Helping Hand was Cilan's inspiration at the end of the last episode, using it to make Pansage powerful enough to combat Victini. ** This fit the role of a villain who's team wasn't strong enough to match the hero head on. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N